A Hand To Hold
by Elrohir
Summary: Fodien is a girl who has been cursed. Her touch, even in the smallest amounts is deadly and meeting Thranduil's charming son isn't helping her desire for isolation. But what if she doesn't want solitude anymore? Could he possibly be her cure?
1. A Curse

****

A Hand To Hold

A/N - Hey there readers. Thanks for clicking this little story, and I hope that you'll enjoy it as much as I am with writing it. Just a few tidbits though, before you go any further. First, this is will be an eventual Legomance, and could be looked at as a Mary Sue, so if that's not really your thing, you may wanna pass on this one. I've tried to make my female lead character a little different so I hope you all like her.

I don't own any f Tolkien's characters nor the places or objects. Basically, anything that you recognize, isn't mine.

Also, this story is being put in the AU category, because even though I'm not changing everything entirely, I am sure that things will not add up entirely, and will stray from cannon from time to time. If you're a purist, please turn back now, I'd rather not be flamed for something I'm warning about from the get go.

I'm trying hard with this fiction, so if you have any suggestions, I'm happy to hear them, but please, no flames. Everybody's entitled to their own opinion, but flames aren't helpful with improving my writing, and that's what I hope to do.

One more thing, as if there could be anything else, right? This story is taking place before the events of the LotR trilogy, and since there is a lot of controversy about Legolas' age, (though, he is suppose to be nearly 3000 in the movies) I have made him about the age of a human 17 - 18 year old, so blame any unelvish behaviour on immaturity. He'll mature, just give it time.

Wow, long author's note. Okee Dokee, I'm done, and here's the first chapter, which is kinda of a short prologue. The rest of the chapters will be longer in length. I hope you like it.

**__**

A Curse - Prologue

"I am so sorry" he kept repeating over and over again through the tears that poured down his reddened cheeks as he rocked the small bundle in his trembling arms. He stayed there, by the rushing stream in the thunderous storm upon his knees, sheltering the body of his child with his own as he continued to whisper his plea for forgiveness. "I am so sorry."

The babe did not make a sound, nor did she stir as he sat there, lulling her into a slumber that she fell into quite easily. She did not know that her father wept for her, nor did she know that she would never grow into the woman that she was once destined to grow into. For she was far too young to understand that upon her had been placed a most horrid curse.

Roryn had not known when he had entered into the woods that night, with his offspring nestled tightly to his body, beneath his heavy wool cloak, that he had entered the domain of an unearthly creature. A creature of great darkness, who would suffer no fools or trespassers. This creature was not known of by those outside of her woods, for any who had ever crossed her path, never lived to tell a soul about her existence. Any who had the ill fate of coming upon The Lady Glewiel suffered greatly for their mistake, and it was this night, that the lives of the young fisherman and his little baby daughter would change forever.

He had gone beneath the trees for shelter. What he received, was rather different.

He had plead for the life of his daughter. The only living memory he had left of his recently departed wife, who had passed away during childbirth. He offered his own life in exchange for Fodien's being spared, as the child was torn from his protective arms, but the creature would have nothing of the sort. For Glewiel was one who loved pain. The pain that she could impose on the misfortunate souls she encountered, fed her soul. It would have been so easy to kill the fisherman and his newborn. Too easy. No, she had a more evil fate ahead for these two.

Roryn could still hear the words she had spoken over his tiny, innocent Fodien as he shakily rose from his spot by the stream, as the rain began to die down. On unsteady feet, the sandy haired man began to walk. He didn't know where he was going, nor what he was going to do. All he knew was that his daughter was all he had in the world, and he had to protect her. He had no idea how their life was going to be, or how he would eventually break the news to her, but he promised himself then and there, as he tightened his cloak around the petite body, being careful not to touch her skin with his own, that he would never leave her alone. She would never have to face what had been done to her by herself. He would see to that.

Another tear fell from his silver eyes.

"Valar, please help me with my oath" he prayed silently, as he tilted his head upwards, looking to the stars overhead, as once again, Lady Glewiel's curse rang out within his mind and heart.

Never to feel

The warmth

of a father's embrace.

The comfort

of another's touch.

Child of intruder

His penalty you shall pay

With a lifetime without contact.

And any who dares to break this curse

Shall pay this debt, with twice as much.

Little did Roryn know, that on that dreadful day his prayer was heard. The Valar had listened to his silent plea, and put into motion a series of events that would wage war with the curse put upon the blameless human girl. Hope would be given, but not until the time was right, and in the form of a young, rebellious elven prince, who would need Fodien as much as she was going to need him.

****

A/N - Sorry it was so short and simple, but this is just the opening. The real story begins with the next chapter, and that should be up tomorrow sometime. I hope you enjoyed this and I hope it has caught your attention. Looking forward to seeing what you have to say, so please, review. Any tips that could help me improve my story would be appreciated. Oh, and not to worry, for anyone who thinks that more descriptions are needed, they're coming. I wanted this chapter to be the way it is, without too much detail. You'll find out more about what happened that night and more about the characters in upcoming chapters.

Okee Dokee, bye for now.

Elrohir


	2. On My Own

**A Hand To Hold**

**_A/N_** - I'm sorry this chapter is later than I said it would be. It's just that school has been catching up with me, and I've not really had time to update this before now. Plus the last few weeks have kinda been jam packed, what with starting a new job and all, with only one major good thing, and that was seeing Legolas in person . Yes, people, I got into the world premiere of Haven. Orlando's new film, at The Toronto Film Festival . He was there, and just so sweet to everyone. I was in the front row and was a metre away from him, but unfortunately, I didn't get to meet him, but my sister actually got to hug him and he used her camera to take a picture with her on the red carpet outside. I've been giddy about this ever since, but not to worry, I shall not let that or anything else interfere with my writing anymore and I'll try to update far more frequently from now. I promise.

Once again, this story can be looked at as a little AU but I'm working on it, and I don't own anything except for Glewiel, Fodien, Roryn and anything else you don't recognize from Tolkien's works. Oh, nor do I own anything from X-Men, because a few of you noticed some similarities between Fodien and Rogue, which is a coincidence and not planned, though she was an interesting character and they seem to have problems along the same lines.

Anyways, a big thank you to everybody who read the first chapter and reviewed. Your comments were very kind, and I've responded to you all at the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoy this one, but just so you know, this one chapter has to be told in Fodien's point of view. Every other chapter will be told third person, but for this part, it just works better being told by her. And remember, review when you're done. Thanks a bunch,

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**_On My Own_**

A little closer. Just a little bit closer.

The grey speckled hare was unsure, and still slightly nervous but she continued to try, holding out her left hand that was gloved by her black arm length glove, still crouched low to the ground, hoping that the few berries she offered would be enough to lure the creature close to her, as she hid her other hand behind her back. Her face was calm, though her insides were rumbling with both exhaustion and hunger. She had run out of her rations of elven bread a week ago, and there seemed to be nothing for her to hunt within the dark woods that her path had lead her.

In fact, this little rabbit was the only sighting of life that she had seen, since entering the gloomy forest. However, that wasn't to say, that Fodien had not felt the presence of creatures around her, in her last three days in the surrounding wood. The trees were tall, and their branches stretched for what looked like miles. The foliage looked almost torn out of a tale of evil spirits and hauntings, that she had been told as a child, but something deep in the pang of her heart, she imagined that if light ever managed to break the thick bush canopy that covered the forest, it could be quite beautiful and enchanting. Perhaps even rival to her beloved Lothlorien.

The thoughts of her home, came flooding back at that thought, and she felt herself sigh inwardly, as she tried to concentrate on the creature that took a hop forward, sniffing at her gloved hand, as if checking to see if the blackberries were poisoned or not. Fodien could understand the animal's hesitance, despite the growing frustration in her stomach. The hare looked plump, which told her, that it had no trouble finding food in these woods.

'_That's fine'_ she though to herself, _'but you're a rabbit, a nice, big juicy rabbit that doesn't mind eating ruffage day after day.' _She got an idea then, and slowly brought her other hand out, which wasn't gloved and picked up one of the berries and waved it around, catching the eye of the rabbit, and as if to show him that she could be trusted, she placed the fruit into her mouth and chewed with feigned adoration.

As she expected, that was all it took. The animal gave into it's belly's desires, and eagerly walked upon the berry filled hand, and began shoving the small fruits into it's mouth, much like she had seen squirrels do when they were hibernating. She smiled down at the animal in her hand, and tilted her head to the side as she watched it eat greedily and her strawberry blond hair fell in front of her emerald green eyes.

Fodien was human, and though she did have great beauty with a near flawless pale complexion, delicate curves and what her father called, a dainty nose that had always been a little too pointy for her liking, but that was all in her head, so she had been told. However, her true beauty always remained hidden, for she was constantly covered from head to toe with fabrics, to keep her skin from being open to touch. It had always been hard for her. Especially when she had been a child. She was a little girl, growing up among those ho never seemed to grow. Lothlorien had been full of the flawless, and she, was flawed.

Her father had brought her to Lorien when she was an infant. She had lived there since before she could remember, and it had always been her home. They had been welcomed with open arms, her father had told her over and over again, and she and he would find themselves gazing at the fair beings for long periods of time. In awe at their grace and stature. Lady Galadriel was always a favourite for Fodien to admire. She was breathtaking, and had such a gentle heart. She cared for everyone that lived in her woods, and seemed to give life to the very trees around her, or maybe it was the other way around. Fodien could never be sure. Galadriel and Lord Celeborn, the lady's husband, seemed to be very friendly with her father. They would sit and talk long into the night, in fact, some of Fodien's earliest memories were of falling asleep in her father's lap, lulled to slumber by the sound of him speaking elvish with the Lord and Lady. The young girl always prayed that her mother, who she had never met would have been like Galadriel. And her father had said that the two were more alike than she would have expected.

Her father spoke little about her mother, up until the day the truth about her condition had been revealed to her. She had been five years old, and terribly upset, when an injured bird with a broken leg had died when she picked it up. She had run to her father and cried her eyes out, needing an explanation. She looked back and wondered why it never occurred to her earlier, that she was a living poison. Her father had always kissed her, but always on top of her head, where her hair protected his lips, and he had hugged her, but when he did, he was careful about it.

She could remember crying. She could remember not understanding. She could remember being angry. However, she had never once blamed her father for what had happened to her, and as she grew older, she became quite grateful that the curse was placed upon her, and that Lady Glewiel had not instead just killed her father for trespassing. Fodien had learned to live with her curse. She accepted the fact that she had to wear gloves, and had to restrain form coming into contact with others' skin. It had been harder as a child, but as she slowly became an adult, it became more of a way of life than anything else. It was her way of life, and everyone did their best to make her feel welcomed. Especially Lady Galadriel, who was always understanding of Fodien's troubles, but never gave pity. She had said that one day Fodien would find her cure, if she wanted it enough to look for it. Fodien never really understood the meaning of those words, and took it as another thing that separated her from the immortals around her.

However, they never treated her like she was different, and for that she was always grateful. Yet, she always found herself becoming jealous whenever she was wasn't invited to join in with the other young elves at the water hole. The boys would practice their combat skills, while the girls would sing softly, and braided each other's hair. They weren't the most outgoing bunch, and all Fodien wanted to do was run around, and get them to play with her. However Fodien could never do that, and not just because of her condition, as it was called, but because she feared that if she were to ever hurt one of the elven children, or anyone within the Golden Wood, she would be banned, and that was the last thing she wanted.

A single tear fell down Fodien's cheek, and met the mossy ground at her feet as she remember the dreadful day that had caused her to have to leave her home and loved ones behind. The pain of it was still so fresh in her mind and also in her heart. She had not meant to do it. Another tear fell, and the image of his face came forward again, the face of the only man who had ever really dared to love her. She had gone to him for comfort, and he had offered it with open arms. Though, she took much more than his comfort. She had taken his life, and the guilt of it still haunted her. She felt, no, she knew, it always would.

What surprised her more than anything was that Lady Galadriel had not tried to stop her from leaving. In fact, Galadriel had given her a parting gift on the morning she had packed a few things and started for the borders of Lorien. It hadn't made sense, and at first, great hurt filled Fodien's heart when she believed that perhaps Galadriel wanted her to leave. However Galadriel just smiled at her, and insisted that she kept the small cloth wrapped package, that was no bigger than her palm, and was only to open it when the time was right. Fodien was confused, but trusted the Lady as her own mother, and placed the parcel into her pack, careful not to damage it. It was all she had brought with her to remind her of her home, besides the piece of jade that had been fashioned into a necklace for her mother as a child. Fodien's father had given it to her, and when her mother died she insisted that it was to be given to Fodien. Fodien never took it off.

She could still remember Lady Galadriel's parting words. Spoken to her in her mind. Another trick of the elves.

_"Sometimes, the hardest thing for us to do is to let another make their own choices and take their own risks. We shall meet again."_

More than anything, Fodien wanted the lady's words to be true. However, she knew that in order for the two of them to see one another again, she would have to go back to Lorien. She couldn't do that. That would mean going back, and facing everyone. It was just too hard for her to imagine. They would hate her, but then again, she deserved their hate, didn't she? She hated herself. He had trusted her, and look what she had done, she had had his faith, and she had took advantage of it, and ended up killing him.

Then it hit her, and she immediately leapt back to her feet, dropping berries, and caused the rabbit to run off into the darkness of the trees around her. She was about to do it again. She had lured the animal in with feigned friendliness, and had been about to use that against them for her own well being. Of course she new that this was different circumstances than what had happened in Lothlorien, but the similarities had come at a bad time, in the midst of her memories, and spoiled any chance of her finding a little breakfast this morning. Again.

With another sigh, Fodien brushed her hair back, tied it up into a messy bun with some string, and covered it with the hood of her dark woollen cloak. It was elven made, and kept her warm, dry and unseen from the many eyes she could sometimes feel watching her, as she made her way through the woods. She wasn't sure where she was going, but all she knew was that when she had left Lorien, she had decided to journey north east, because that was the direction her father had said he had come when he first came to the elven haven. Perhaps, she thought, she would find something in this direction that would give her a sense of belonging. She had her map with her, though it was muddy and tattered from the months of walking. Fodien could barely read it, but had heard tales of the human village of Laketown. She didn't know what to expect in Laketown, however, she decided she'd look there first, even though, she had yet to learn what it was she was looking for.

Suddenly she froze. Something was coming right at her. She could hear the heavy footsteps, and a lot of them. Now, Fodien was no fighter. She had no skill when it came to yielding a weapon. He father had tried on more than one occasion to teach her. Even Haldir, The Lady and Lord of Light's captain of the guard had tried to train her, but it was no use. She was just too clumsy when it came to handling a weapon. She had brought one of course. A long black sword that had belonged to her father, but she knew that there were quite a few foes coming at her, so she did was she was very good at. She hid. In the foliage of a nearby bush, concealed by both it's leaves and her elven cloak.

She watched quietly as four men came rushing towards the clearing that she had just occupied a few seconds ago, and each of them had an angry scowl on his face. They were unkind men that she could tell right away. Not the kind of people that she would want to come across again, nor get on the bad side of. But it seemed something had. They appeared to be looking for something. Swords in hand, ready to attack should they find their chosen prey. The tallest one, who Fodien guessed to be the leader, for he wore a large mithril medallion around his neck that stood out from his dirty and torn dark clothing, spoke, as he continued to scan the area.

"I can't believe you let it escape" he yelled at the other three with hatred in his tone. "I told you to keep an eye on it."

"We did," said another of the men. "But it wouldn't be quite. It kept talking to us, and warning us about the spiders."

"Yah," added the third man in the group, "and something about how if they didn't get us first, the trees would."

The first man laughed darkly at them, but it was clear that he was not amused. Fodien gulped. Spiders?

"Of course it's going to try and scare you, you imbeciles. It doesn't want to be eaten!" he spoke with blood lust. He pause a moment, the others doing the same, awaiting his next orders, which came out in a more calm and flat tone, but no less threatening. "Now find it, before I do, or you'll be joining in it's fate, understand me, boys?"

Fodien was nervous, but even more so she was confused. They were hunting something for food? Something that could talk?

"Aye, sir" the three men replied, and all scurried off into the woods with a mission in mind, leaving the first man standing alone, as he scanned the tree tops with purpose.

"We're going to find you, little elf" he called out, as he too started off in the direction his men had gone. "Hide while you can, but you can't hide forever."

Fodien shivered. Yes, these were definitely men that she would make a point to avoid. She did have sympathy for they elf they sought though. However those men looked like they could easily be outrun and outfought by the likes of an elf. She had seen how the ones in Lorien used to practice and they were very talented. '_Yes,_' she thought as she slowly made her way out of her hiding place, and started in the opposite direction of the one the men had gone, _'yes, the elf will be fine. He or she will be able to handle themselves_' she looked to the sky, or more so, in the direction she knew the sky to be, and whispered, "And hopefully, so will I."

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**A/N – **Okay, so there's chapter two. Did you like it? I hope it was worth the wait. Oh, and just so you know, I picture Fodien to look like Nicole Kidman in the movie "Practical Magic" so if any of you have seen that movie, you'll know what I mean. Okee, here are my responses to the reviewers:

**_Ms. Unknown – _**_Yes, she is kind of like Rogue. A total accident though, I hope you like her. _

**_Lordoftheringsfanficreader – _**_I'm glad to know that you'll be sticking around. Thanks!_

**_Andunewen – _**_Thank you so much!!!!_

**_Happy Face –_**_ The chapters will get longer, and trust me they'll come a lot quicker now. Oh, and I heard that song on the radio. Very nice. _

**_Marpessa _**_– Yeah, she named me after him. She's a huge fan, I must get it from her. _

**_Ertia _**_– I'm glad you gave it a chance. I hope you continue to like it. _

**_Green Eyed Elf Goddess _**_– The mystery is just beginning. :o)_

**_Shanelover1 – _**_I'll try to keep your interest then. Thanks a bunch._

**_Kelsey – _**_I hope this chapter answered some of your questions. Everything will become clear in later chapters, I promise. And yes, her touch can and does kill._

**_Tongue in cheek scribe – _**_Thanks for your comment!_

**_Nilimade _**_– Thank you for the award, I shall treasure it forever. _

**_Kitsune Kida _**_– Thank you!_

**_M.A.D. – _**_More updates are coming. And coming quickly. _

**_Dragonfly – _**_It's finally here!! I hope that you like it. I'll be more swift with chapter three, you have my word!_

Alright people, I hope to hear from you again, thanks for waiting, I appreciate your support. Bye-bye till my next post.

Elrohir


	3. Bump In The Night

**A Hand To Hold**

**_A/N_** – For full disclaimer and any introductions, please see chapters One and Two.

Alright, so you've been given an introduction to Fodien, and I'm glad that you guys don't think that she's too much of a Mary Sue and that she is unique. Now, in this chapter, the story is beginning to start, and I hope you enjoy reading it, as much as I enjoyed writing it. Here we go.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Fodien had been walking all day long, and so far she had been able to avoid any more close encounters with the wild men that she knew to be scurrying around the woods. It seemed funny, for it often felt as though she were being protected by something. Some force that she could not see or be sure of, but one that she could feel all around her.

Too bad that force hadn't been there seven months ago.

The leaves crackled beneath her feet as she made her way through the trees and foliage. The sun had already set, and Fodien knew that she needed to find a place to spend the night. She had grown up around elves, so she knew very well that the safest place to make camp would be in the tops of the trees. Luckily, in her twenty seven years of life, Fodien had become an expert with them. She knew to respect them, and how to settle within their branches with ease and comfort. It was a skill that she was very proud of. For trees were her only sanctuary now that she was away from home.

Quietly, she gathered some fallen wood from the ground, and made her way up the braches of an old oak, quickly making herself a suitable flet for her night's sleep. She was really in no hurry to get to her destination, so she made sure it was good and comfortable, allowing her a full and deep slumber.

Only, she would not get that tonight.

A loud crash made her to shoot upwards with a quiet gasp of fear as to what might have caused such a noise in the woods below her. It had to have been something close, for Fodien was a very sound sleeper, and could go unaware of most things when sleep took her. She got slightly nervous, and hoped against hope that it was just an animal of some sort, scurrying through the grass, or a branch falling from a tree.

Scanning the surroundings, she immediately spotted a glow of a fire a little ways off into the distance, maybe twenty feet or so. She could not see clearly, for it was still very dark and another giant oak blocked her view, but Fodien was certain that she could see a group of men surrounding the glowing fire. And not just any group of men. With an added squint, her guess was confirmed and her nervousness doubled. It was the men from earlier that day.

"Perfect" she grumbled under her breath, as she turned around and started to throw all of her belongings back into her sack, rolling her blanket and throwing her cloak back over her shoulders. Over the last few months of traveling, one thing that Fodien had become very good at, was leaving in a hurry. Within minutes only, she was already back upon the forest floor, hitching her pack a little higher, ready to put some more space between herself and the men.

She found herself jealous of the men's fire, as she shivered when the cool wind met the skin of her face, waking her in a most unwelcoming way. Oh how she wished she could just go over to them and ask for a spot next to the warmth and maybe a bite to eat, but now was not the time, and they were definitely not the people she would ask for help.

Her teeth grinded away as she felt her body tremble, pulling the cloak tighter and tighter around herself. She knew that she needed to find a new place to cozy down for the rest of the night, but she would not be satisfied until she was far away from her recent neighbours. "I want to go home" she whispered to no one, willing herself not to tear up again. "It was always so warm there."

She shook her head. No, it would never be warm there again.

Unconcously, she reached up to grab hold of her mother's necklace. Something she always did when she felt lonely, only to find that it no longer was around her neck. Instantly she panicked as she quickly scanned the ground behind her. She knew it must have fallen off in her quick escape. With a deep sigh of worry and fear, she then began to swiftly retrace her steps, hoping to find the piece of jade fast, so she could get as far away from this place as possible. Who knows what she would do if those creepy men picked it up.

Her pace quickened, as she moved closer and closer to the tree from which she had just come down from. Still she saw nothing. It was almost as though it had just simply disappeared, but that was impossible, things didn't just disappear. Perhaps it was in the tree.

It wasn't.

Fodien started to go to pieces. "No, no, no, come on, where are you?" she questioned quietly with a tinge of annoyance in her voice, followed by an almost inaudible curse, when suddenly she spotted something shinny at the base of a nearby tree. With a breath of relief she scooped it up and placed it to her lips. Over and over again, in between rants of "thank you, thank you" to no one in particular.

It wasn't until she slipped the necklace back on that a thought came to her mind. _'How did it get way over here, I wonder.' _ It was also at this exact moment, that she noticed a stunning set of intense ocean blue eyes locked directly onto her own.

With a gasp, she jumped backwards, falling right onto her backside in one ungraceful heap, but their eyes never parted. She felt frozen in place, worry still filling her mind. She had been seen. She had been caught. She was surely dead now. The look terror must have been showing clear as day on her face, but upon the face of the other, only the expression of slight amusement was visible.

She was surprised that she could see him at all, given that he was at least five feet away from her and they were in with such low light, but she could see him perfectly. His skin was pale, almost like ivory, with gentle and soft features, that would almost seem feminine on anyone else except for him. His long golden hair hung loosely around his shoulders, and his eyes, they were just…. so blue.

She ignored his smirk, and just sat there, continuing to study him for a moment longer, forgetting about the dangers for a quick second. He looked quite slim, and she guessed he would stand an inch or two shorter than herself should they ever stand side by side, but she accounted that to the fact that he looked so young. She was certain that this man could be no older than twenty. She finished her observation once again on his face, his lips were moving, slowly, mouthing something she assumed, but she paid no heed, for it was then that her eyes trailed towards his ears. They were pointy.

'_Iluvitar' _she exclaimed softly, placing her gloved hand to her lips, _'He's an elf!'_

She scanned him over once more. His hands were bound, tied to the trunk of a white birch, with some sort of rough rope. A gag which he had obviously gotten off, hung around his neck, and he though he sported no clear injuries, his clothing did look rather dirty and scraped. She looked to his left and saw that the group of men she had seen earlier sat around the fire pit, some smoking, while the others ate or spoke to one another. There were fifteen of them from what she could see, which was why when she turned back to the mysterious elf, whom she now guessed to be the one that had eluded the men prior that day, she was confused to see that the smile had not faded from his blooming face.

"What could possibly be funny?" she groaned, perplexed by his behaviour. He was a captive, there was no humour in this situation. She ended her train of thought when she saw that his smile had grown, doubled actually, as he nodded his head in her direction, mouthing one word.

"You."

Fodien felt her eyebrow raise at that, when she realized two things. One; that he must have heard her, and two; that she was still in her ungraceful heap. With a slight glare on her part, she dusted herself off, and got back on her feet, though still remained crouched, as not to alert the men of her presence. If he saw the glare, he pretended that he didn't, and instead, used his blue eyes, that reminded her of crystals, to direct her line of vision behind him. She caught on.

"Free you?" that was all she could say. Fear was still so present, and it would be so easy just to run now, doing this could get her caught.

He returned her question with a look as if to say, "um…yes. You're not too bright, are you?"

She gulped, and began to fidget with the chain around her neck again, casing him to chuckle of all things. She shook her head again. This elf was strange indeed.

"Right now?" she asked, knowing how silly her question sounded.

He mimicked his previous expression, and that gave to her, her answer.

Fodien began to glance back and forth from the elf to the group of men, who were still so close. Surely she would be caught. They would definatly see her if she tried to help him. No, she couldn't risk it. He would just have to get himself out of this mess on his own. She moved to stand, when she caught his eyes once more. His head was tilted, and his smile had faded into a slight frown, his bottom lip quivering slightly, and his eyes, they were wide and pleading to her.

She stopped, her brow creasing again, as she placed her hands on her hips, shaking her head at him, wanting to groan and laugh all at the same time. "And I thought giving the puppy dog face was limited to human and children use only" she whispered with sarcasm, knowing full well that he heard her.

He laughed again, only to be quieted as one of the heavier built men came over and gave him a swift kick to the ribs, resulting in a low groan coming from the elf, as he lean forward as much he could taking in the blow. This immediately caused Fodien's fear to be replaced with anger. She certainly didn't know who this elf was, but he was still one of the Eldar, and the elves were very important to Fodien. She took greatest hurt and offence when ill was said or done upon them, any of them, even this rather bizarre one.

"We said to stop moving!" the man who had done the kicking yelled as he made dark eye contact with his victim. The elf didn't move, didn't make any sign that he was going to rebut or fight back, verbally or otherwise, and so the man laughed at him. "Yes, that's right," he began in a tone one would use on a child, "you're learning, aren't you, ferret? That's cause now you know what will happen to you if you try anything again" he finished as he patted the elf on the head, as though he were a pet of some sort. Fodien could have sworn that she saw thunder in the fair being's eyes at this, but as quickly as it was there, it was gone again. Two seconds later, she knew why.

Just as the man turned around, gloating to the others about how obedient the elf as being now, he received a sharp and firm kick from behind, causing him to fall forward suddenly being proven dead wrong. Fodien both wanted to cringe and laugh when she saw this. The elf had made his point, bringing out another big smile as the angry man turned back to him with blood lust in his eyes.

'_This elf has a death wish' _she thought to herself, unaware of how many times she would repeat this in the future.

"Why you disrespectful little…" the man shouted as he grabbed the pot of boiling water from the fire, and made his way over to the elf, who looked very proud of himself. "I'll teach you you're place, ferret, by cleaning that pompous look right off of ya" he continued, as he prepared to empty the pot of sculding water right onto the immortal captive.

The elf shied away, closing his eyes, preparing himself for an unbelievable amount of pain, but it never came. The leader, the one with the chain around his neck, halted the other man, by grabbing his arm, before the liquid could spill a drop. "Put that down, you fool" the leader scolded. "I'll not have you cook the thing before I've worked up the appetite to eat it" he continued, earning himself a disgusted look from both the elf and from Fodien. "Besides" he continued, as he kneeled down in front of the young firstborn,

grabbing it's chin with his fingers of his left hand, "I like my food raw."

The elf rose an eyebrow, much like the way Fodien had done minutes ago, with no sign of fear in his eyes what so ever. "Seems to me, from the size of you, I wouldn't have assumed you had any criteria about what you shoved down your throat."

This was earned with the elf's skull being shoved backwards, hard against the trunk of the tree. His golden head then fell forward, and Fodien panicked once again, her colour draining as her mind scrambled for ideas, especially when she heard the leader's next words as he turned around and faced the group of his men.

"Make big the fire, lads," he said, giving once last glance at the motionless form he had tied to the tree, "I've worked myself up an appetite."

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**_A/N – _**Thank you reviewers! Thank you readers! Chapter three is finally here, and chapter four is on it's way. I hope you enjoyed it, and please, let me know what you think, for I love very much to hear or read rather, what you think.

_**Ms. Unknown** – Thanks, I think she's pretty special too. _

_**A Crazy Elephant** – Well I hope you do keep reading._

_**The Luckiest** – Thanks so much!!_

_**Lordoftheringsfanficreader** – Galadriel was always a favourite of mine as well. Her, Eowyn and Aragorn And yes, I am glad you think that she is unique, I really wanted to try and make her different. I'm a little worried that she may appear ditzy though, because I've pretty much made her react to dangerous situations that way I would in some parts of this story. LOL_

_**M.A.D.** – I've noticed that too._

_**Butterbees and Bumbleflies** – I'm very happy that I have impressed you, cause I've had this plot line in my head for a while now._

_**Sick Little Friend** – Thank you! And not to worry, the fact that she's pretty will have no real impact on the story. It's not really going to be an important or influential aspect of my plot. I appreciate you two cents, and I hope to hear from you again soon. _

_**iSpeekyGreeky** – I thought the curse thing was interesting too. I was hoping you guys would like it, so it's good to know you do. And I'll be sure to check out your story, I'm actually off to work now ,but hey, I always have time to put of my homework and read a good story. LOL, bad habit, I know, but a fun one. _

Bye for now everyone, until next post.

Elrohir


	4. Escape

**A Hand To Hold**

**_Escape_**

Fodien felt her heart beat against her chest as she edged herself closer to the trunk of a near by tree, remaining on her knees to keep out of sight, as she saw the elf's bonds cut sharply by the captors who then dropped his motionless body next the camp fire. She studied his face, hoping and praying that he was alright, and that he was only pretending to be helpless.

"Come on, elf, get up and get out of there" she whispered harshly and impatiently. She could feel her brow crease in deep worry, for not only the first born's well being, but also her own. For if the elf truly could not help himself, she would have to do something. But what? She was no warrior. She didn't have the strength, or the capability to take on fifteen large men. Fifteen large men with weapons. Nor did she have any idea how she would even attempt to accomplish such a task, and get away, not to mention getting the blonde elf to safety as well. It was impossible.

"Get up" she encouraged one more time. Still there was no movement on his part. She clenched her eyes shut at their combined ill fortune. Letting out a breath she'd been holding for far too long, Fodien began to scan her mind, for anything, any idea that she might be able to use in her current situation. The men were scurrying around, digging through their packs, and joking with one another, as Garret, the leader, sat close to the elf, sharpening a long dagger with a cruel smirk plastered on his lips.

Time seemed to go on forever for Fodien, as she slowly got to her feet all the while, fiddling with the chain around her neck as her mind remained a complete blank. How in Middle Earth was she suppose to be able to pull this off? _'Sweet Eru, I'm no hero'_ she thought to herself, wanting to wallow in self pity, and run off away from the danger before her, but at the same time, knowing that she couldn't do that. "No, only a coward would run away" she spoke, trying to rile herself up. But then it hit her, isn't that what she was already doing? Running away, and if she were already a coward, what difference would it make if she ran one more time?

Fodien made to turn, but before she could take two steps in the opposite direction, an idea finally came to her. She didn't have to fight those men in order to help the elf. She had lived for twenty seven year in the home of the elves and if there was one trick she had learned in her time there, it was that person's mind was more dangerous to them than their surroundings and fellow men combined. A light grin appeared, but faded quickly as a quiet grunt followed it. She had to be quick, and once she did what she planned to do, she would run. She would give the elf one chance, and if he couldn't use it, then there was nothing else she could do. There just wasn't.

With careful steps and another prayer, Fodien then made her way into the branches of the closest tree.

**-0-**

_'Come on, be a little quicker' _he thought to himself, as he felt the men scurrying around him. He knew that in order to do him any type of damage they would have to untie his legs, and it would be then that he could finally make his move, and escape. After all, getting himself out of sticky situations was the one thing he always managed to do well. His brothers disagreed of course, saying that the only real skill he had was getting IN to the sticky situations, and his current predicament wasn't doing well at proving them wrong. He pushed those thoughts aside though. He'd left his brothers and what they thought, behind him, along with the opinions of his mother and father as well. He'd left it all behind, including his insufferable title; Legolas Greenleaf, fifth prince of Mirkwood.

He heard the loud gruffy voice of the leader, telling the others to drag him closer to the fire, and that he wanted to gut the creature alive, and soon after, Legolas felt hands grab his arms and hair, pulling him to his knees. Legolas knew that he had to play along, play the role of the helpless rabbit among the pack of wolves, but only for a little bit longer. Where the girl he'd seen a few moments ago had gone, he did not know. Perhaps she had ran off to safety, which is what he expected. Any female he had encountered before would have done so, unless of course they were trying to impress one of his brothers, which never worked out too well, for the female that is. It was for the best though, he thought, that the girl was away from here, it would probably be a lot more difficult for him to have to save her as well.

"Hurry it up, will ya?" Garret hollered as he started to get impatient. He could see that the three men bringing the elf were having trouble, not that the creature was heavy, but because of the uneven ground.

Legolas was waiting, knowing that to make it easier they would untie his legs to better be able to drag him, and he wanted to smile at their stupidity, when suddenly, he felt himself be lifted into the air, and after a few stunned moments, he felt his body collide with the ground right at Garret's feet. _'Plan B' _he spoke silently with an inaudible gulp, as Garret knelt down next to him and slowly drag the tip of a blade along his cheek, down to the edge of his collar bone. He felt a chill, which only doubled as he heard the man speak to him.

"Wakey, wakey little ferret" he coaxed and Legolas felt anger boiling up inside of him, so much so that he immediately complied with the man's taunt and opened his eyes, locking them with the deep brown orbs of Garret. They remained this way for a few seconds, each refusing to back down from the glaring contest that neither was sure who started. "Well, well, looks like our dinner still has strength left" said the man, still keeping his eyes set on the steal blues of his victim, "all the better then, for I would very much like to hear you scream, ferret."

"The only scream that will echo in this forest this night will be those of your men" Legolas replied coolly, with only the slightest tinge of irritation in his tone, "and theirs will do no justice to your own." There was silence then, but Garret quickly broke it with a fit of laughter.

"Is that so?" he mocked, but Legolas just smiled with confidence. "And what makes you think that you can do anything to us, ferret? Look at ya. All tied and cut up. You're harmless."

"Perhaps you are right" replied the elf, as the dagger was finally pulled away from his flesh. "However, who said anything about me doing anything? T'is not I who will stir the screaming, but those surrounding you, you overgrown turd."

Garret growled at this, and backhanded the fair being's cheek, "there are none here but us. You will not scare me, ferret. There were no others with you when we caught you, and alone you remain."

"I speak not of others, but of trees."

"Hah!" spoke another of the men, as the others gave out nervous laughs. "You think the trees are going to help you? You're a fool."

"So says you, but know this," Legolas spoke, the pain of the slap still burning slightly, though he would not show signs of it. "I am an elf. The trees love me, and are greatly displeased at your imprisoning of me, and your failed attempts to slay me."

The men in the camp paled, and began to fidget, casting glances at the foliage around them. Garret even felt a shiver run down his spine at this, but rapidly calmed his façade and stood abruptly. "Well if your tree friends are displeased with our actions so far, they're going to be very angry when I slit your pesky throat" he finished as he fell back to his knee and prepared to drive the edge of his blade across the elf's neck. Legolas flinched, but once again, he was saved, when suddenly a loud crash was heard from the far side of the camp, stilling Garret's hand.

All eyes darted in the direction of the noise, even Legolas who was as surprised as the others to see that a fire had started on the boarders of the clearing, when it was obvious that none of the men could have lit the branches. Also, no other travelers were anywhere close, so how could flames ignite on their own. Legolas felt his eyebrow raise, as the men started to panic and raise their weapons, looking at the trees with fear. "Go figure" he spoke quietly with a light laugh. He had thought he had fabricated the story ho spoke to his captors, obviously not.

CRASH

Another fire ignited a few meters away from the last, still along the boarders of the camp, and Garret had also risen his blade. Some thing was at work here, and the man did not think it was the trees, though the rest of his band seemed to think so. "Look" cried one of them, as he pointed to the branches of a great oak, to their far left. They were swaying, and had not been doing so a moment ago. "The trees," he cried "the trees come to life. The elf speaks the truth."

Legolas wasted no time, he saw his opportunity, and he took it. Knowing that he was not the focus of attention at the moment, her raised his legs, and gently held them over the flames of the camp fire, squinting in pain as the flames licked at his legs as it singed the ropes tying them together. He bit his lip as Garret spoke again, trying to calm down his fellow men.

"No you fools," He snarled, as another fire ignited to their right. _Tricky, tricky' _he thought with a smirk, "We're not alone. Aim your arrows for the trees. Take down our uninvited guest."

The words rung in Legolas' pointy ears as the ropes around his ankles finally gave way. Worry filled him as he scrambled backwards, but also confusion. Who was out here with him? The it hit him. The girl. _'Well here goes nothing' _he whispered to himself, as he rolled onto his side and slid his arms down around his legs to a more comfortable position in front of him, as the sound of a high pitched cry rang in his ears. He looked over to where the men were facing, bows and swords in hands. Something had fallen from the treetops, and as he looked closer, he wasn't surprised to see that it was the young woman he'd expected. She had a look of fear on her face as the men, who were more than surprised to see her, edged towards her with evil intent.

"Run" cried Legolas as the eyes of the men instantly turned to see him raising to his feet. Garret looked furious and so did the others, as some charged towards him while three others ran after the girl, who had taken his advice and ran off into the night.

The first man thrashed his blade, narrowly missing Legolas' head, as the elf, leapt out of the way, only to be grabbed by another of the men who raced him from behind. Having his hand still tied, Legolas was limited in his abilities of defending himself, but after years of living with his four brothers, he knew a thing or two at surviving while being handicapped and outnumbered. He used his body's strength and rammed the man holding on to him against a near by tree, and without a second thought, threw both elbows to the left, impacting with the next man's ribcage. Then he took his own advice. He ran. As fast as his long legs could manage. He didn't know where he was going, but his elven eyesight added him where as the men he could hear chasing after him were not so lucky.

"Here we go again" he spoke, as he let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding.

**-0-**

"I'm going to die! Oh Valar, I'm going to die" Fodien kept repeating as she dodged to foliage and tried to get as far away as she could from the camp of men. It was so dark, and it was hard for her to navigate where she was going, not to mention the fact that she had three men chasing after her. Her pack was slowing her down, and she knew it would be easier for her to drop it, but she would not. Her every possession laid within it, and she was not about to lose everything she owned.

She didn't know how long she had been running, but it had to have been a while, for her legs were killing her, she was out of breath, the surroundings were becoming lit with the rising sun and she could hear nothing but silence from behind her. Had she gotten away? Had they decided she was not worth chasing? Was she safe? Question after question echoed inside of her head, as she positioned herself next to a thick curtain of leaves and bush. Her breathing was laboured, and loud, but she wasn't thinking about it at the moment, for all she could think about was what her next move should be. If she should keep running in the direction she had been going, or take cover in the branches of a tree for the rest of the night. Sunlight would soon filter the woods, so she had the feeling that the latter would not work out too well. She was right, and another thought so as well.

"What are you doing?"

With a squeal, Fodien spun around, thinking she had been caught, and instantly did the first thing she could think to do to the person who had snuck up behind her. She reached out and clenched the arm of figure as hard as she could, her hand still protectively gloved, but as soon as the light lit the figure's face, she instantly withdrew with a gulp.

"Ow" Legolas barked, as he pulled his forearm away from her reach. She looked at him with recognition, remorse and embarrassment all showing in her lovely green eyes that were bloodshot from lack of sleep. "Did you just pinch me?"

"I….uh… I didn't..well" Fodien was speechless. She was now face to face with the elf that she had tried to rescue, and he still had the look of amusement on his face, though it was mingled slightly with a tad of annoyance. She tried to continue, but he interrupted her.

"I will ask you to apologize for that, you know" he spoke, with regal tone of voice, which caused her to arch her brow at him in confusion before he continued. "However, I will ask something else of you first."

"What will that be?" Fodien suddenly found her voice when she detected a trace of arrogance in his manner.

They were interrupted by the sound of footsteps, heavy footsteps, coming in their direction.

"I will ask you to run…." said Legolas, as Fodien nodded in agreement, "again."

And they did. Over logs and past endless rows of trees, until at last they came to a clearing, but not just any clearing, a clearing with no way out but down. "Splendid" Fodien exclaimed, as she and Legolas took in the sight of the hundred foot drop that lay before them, which ended at the raging river below. "Now what?" The men were getting closer, and they'd be spotted any minute now, or worse, shot down. What had she gotten herself into?

"Well the answer is simple really" said the elf at her side. She looked at him with curiosity. He was unarmed, and his hands were still bound, so his answer could not be to fight. What hope would they have under such odds as the ones they now faced? He smiled at her nervousness, and playfully patted her on the shoulder with both hands. "We jump!"

Fodien had to laugh, despite their situation. Legolas' grin only widened. "Jump?" she repeated. "You have got to be kidding me." His expression didn't change, and she immediately knew that his suggestion had been made in all seriousness. She laughed again, though this time it was more chocked and uneasy. "You're crazy, I'm not going to jump of this cliff, it's suicide. No!"

Legolas shrugged. "Suit yourself" he said casually, as Fodien turned and looked back in the direction of the trees, but as she turned back to the elf, not even a split second later, she was surprised to see that he was no longer there.

"Wha.." she started as her eyes, darted to the river, just in time to see his body hit and go under the surface of the water. Her jaw dropped, and she couldn't move, not until she saw his golden head pop up as he was carried down the rapids. She started to shake her head, "Sweet Eru, that elf has a death wish" she said to no one, as she turned to her left. She was positive that she was not going to make the same move, for it was far too risky. She would find a different method of escape. However, her path was chosen for her when an arrow flew from the near by foliage, just missing her leg as she darted out of the way just in time, unfortunately causing her to fall over the side of the cliff.

She let out a scream, as she fell, and another as she realized that she had managed to grab hold of a tree root, on the edge, and was still dangling from the top. She looked below her, at the drop, and she screamed again. Her heart was pounding so hard it hurt. "I'm going to die, I'm going to die" she started to repeat again.

"Yes, my dear, you are" came the dark voice from above her, and as her eyes focused on Garret, standing close to the root she held onto, with an axe in hand, the air left her lungs. Garret rose the axe high, and swung, but before it impacted with her body, Fodien let go. Falling, just as Legolas had done a minute ago, and letting out one more scream.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**_A/N – _**I am really very sorry for the wait, but I hope you guys liked the chapter. It was revealed that Legolas was the captive, but most of you already guessed that correctly, so congrats to the readers. And thank you to everybody who read this post. I can't wait to find out what you think of chapter four, so please review, reading them makes my day, and gives me more incentive to write.

**_Ehona – _**_Thanks a bunch! And not to worry, I won't forget._

**_A Crazy Elephant – _**_It's only the beginning. Hehe_

**_Ms. Unknown – _**_Thank you so much!!_

**_Gods-girl2004 – _**_I'm glad you like the curse thing._

**_Escape5 – _**_I appreciate that :0 _

**_Lordoftheringsfanficreader- _**_I'm happy to know that you don't think she's ditzy and that she seems real. I want the readers to be able to identify with her, because not all of us would be able to put on the, how did you put it, dramatic hero voice. Hope to hear from you again soon._

**_Smiley face3 – _**_Yes, this story is pre LOTR. Legolas is very young in my story. But you'll find out his exact age in upcoming chapters. Like I said in my opening and introduction, it's never been really proven how old Legolas is, and there isn't much background to him, so that leaves a lot open for fan fic readers to work with. _

**_Dark Pheonix – _**_Legolas IS cute, you're right. Lol_

**_Debra3 – _**_The next three chapters are already written and should be up soon. Sorry for the long wait. I won't make you wait so long next time._

**_Apple Crisp – _**_Yeah, a few other readers thought so too. Totally a coincidence though. Thanks for reading!_

**_Saeleth Tinuviel – _**_aww, thanks._

And **_Hedgehog – _**_Thank you. I'm pleased that you think so_

Until next time…..great now I sound like Maury Povich…lol… I'll stop now.

Elrohir


	5. And So It Begins

Sorry for the delay with the update.

**A Hand To Hold**

_**And So It Begins**_

Everything was a blur. The fall was quick and the feeling of her heart leaping into her throat was the one thing that stuck with her as she hit the water and was rushed down the river. Fodien was in a state of panic as her body was pulled under the water without time to take in a deep breath, and all she could think of was the fact that she probably wouldn't make it out of this alive.

How long she'd been in the water, Fodien did not know; however it seemed like time had lasted forever before she found herself scrambling up onto a grassy riverbank. How she managed to do that, she could not have cared less about at that moment. All she cared about was the fact that she was on land now, and most importantly, she could breath.

Collapsing onto her stomach, Fodien laid on the shore for a good few minutes, allowing her breathing to return to normal. Surprisingly, she found that she wasn't very sore; considering what her body had just gone through, she had expected to be bloody or at least in an unbelievable amount of pain, but to her good fortune, neither was the case.

"I do not think that right now is a suitable time to take a nap, miss" came a voice of a figure that suddenly appeared at her head. "Perhaps later, when we do not have a hoard of angry boars chasing after our necks."

Fodien growled to herself as she recognized the voice of the elf, who seemed rather upbeat for someone who had just gone through what they had. She lifted her head and met eyes with him as she got to her knees and could not help but glare.

He smiled and cocked his head to the side, not even bothering to help her up, which she noted with a tinge of frustration. Hadn't she helped him?

"Do not look at me like that, miss" he began as he watched her rise to her feet and brush herself off. "It was not I who forced you off of that cliff."

"I had no choice" she shot back, surprised that she was able to speak so bluntly to him. She was never one to be outgoing around strangers and rarely was she able to feel comfortable to speak plainly to someone she was not very close with. Perhaps it was just the adrenaline. "And you just left me there!"

"I had no choice" he replied, copying her words with an equally exasperated tone, though it was clear that he was amused by the situation. "You refused to jump. What was I suppose to do? Push you off? That would have been hardly a proper way of treating a lady."

"Oh, but leaving her to fend for herself with a group of armed wild men was the action of a gentleman?" She questioned with the smallest hint of a smile on her lips.

Legolas laughed. "As I said, miss, I had no choice."

Fodien noted that the elf had an adorable smile as he grinned at her, but forced her eyes to her feet as she thought of something to say in reply to him. The adrenaline was starting to wear off and words were coming to her less easily now. It seemed that she did not have to worry though, for the elf, who was growing bored of the silence, spoke again.

"Now, if you would be so kind, I would greatly appreciate it if you would untie me."

Fodien's head shot up and noted for the first time that his hands were still bound in front of him. "Of course" she said as she tossed her pack to the ground at her feet and began to rummage through it for her father's hunting knife that had been left to her. As she pulled it out and approached her companion, a thought finally came to her.

"How did you know that I would follow you?" she asked as she slipped the knife between his palms and started to saw at the rope. Surely, he hadn't really meant to leave her there to die, right?

Legolas lifted his head and looked to the sky as he answered. "Simple" he looked to her now and she knew his reason, speaking it with him with a smile.

"No choice."

As the rope fell to the ground, Legolas turned away from her and walked towards the cluster of trees that lined the river. Fodien rose an eyebrow at this. _"Does he really just expect me to follow him again?"_ she asked herself. _"Don't follow him, Fodien. So far this elf has caused you nothing but trouble. Leave now. Walk in the other direction."_

"Hurry" came the voice of the elf as he looked over his shoulder at her as if he were berating a child. "You did not jump of a cliff to be caught and murdered now, correct?"

"No" came Fodien's soft spoken reply as she picked up her pack, threw it on and chased after him.

**-0-**

"_You are nothing but a fool" _Fodien yelled within her own head. _"Why are you following after him? Ah, you know why; you're following him because of his charming smile, his stunning blue eyes and the fact that he is just plain handsome. Well, that and the fact that on your own, you'll probably run right in the direction of those men again. Yes, following the elf is a good idea. He can protect you." _Fodien's rationalization was just barely working as she trudged after Legolas, who did not seem the slightest bit tired even though they had been walking for at least an hour.

"How much longer do you think we have to walk?" she could not help but ask as she leaned forward and rested her upper body on her thighs. She was sweating, and she knew that she was badly out of shape. Sure she had been fine traveling on her own, but that had been at her pace; the elf's pace was a completely different story.

"There is a small village close by. We will find a warm meal and safe lodging for the night there. At the speed we're traveling now, we should reach it within the next three hours" Legolas replied casually as he spun around to face the woman who had been walking behind him.

Fodien's eyes widened with horror at this. "Three hours?" she repeated. _"Please no!"_

Legolas could not help but laugh at her reaction. He shook his head and approached her, patting her shoulder to offer comfort. "Forgive me," he began, "I seem to have forgotten that humans do not have the stamina of elves. You need rest, I see. Well, let us pause now for a few minutes so you might catch your breath before we continue" he replied, feeling slightly guilty for not taking into account that she was not an elf.

"Thank you" said Fodien with relief in her voice as she dropped to the ground with a thud. This earned her another laugh from the elf, who sat down beside her, all the while keeping his senses alert to the possible presence of a threat.

"Do you need some water or something?" he asked her and she looked up nodding her head at him. He frowned. "I do not have any" he continued as he noted that she was looking at him with expectancy. "I only asked because I assumed that you had some in that bulky pack of yours."

Fodien's hopeful look turned sour as she placed her face in her hands and made a whining sound.

"I shall take that as a no" Legolas replied, as he patted her on the back. It took a few moments, but a grin appeared on his youthful face once more as an idea came to him that might cheer her up. "I know" he started, causing Fodien's whimpers to halt. "Put out your hands" he finished, gesturing with his own that he wanted her to form a cup with both of her palms.

Fodien was confused, but did as he asked. Was this some sort of elvish magic that she had not learned of? An answer was given to her as Legolas reached out and grabbed a handful of her tresses and rung them out over her hands so that a few droplets fell into them.

Fodien was not pleased, but he looked quite proud of himself. "What?" he asked innocently when he saw her expression. "You said you wanted water and you are certainly in no position to be picky about where it comes from. Correct?"

Legolas' remarks earned him a shove, which sent him onto his back with a laugh.

"You are not funny" Fodien spat as she stood up and took a deep breath, preparing herself for another long hike.

"Actually, I am" Legolas answered as he rose to his feet as well. "You are just slow to understand my humor." Fodien rolled her eyes at him, but he paid her no attention.

"No, you are just not funny" she replied with a half smile as they began to walk again. "I am Fodien, by the way" she added after a few minutes of silence. Legolas seemed to hesitate at this, which she found odd. So far he had not seemed to be one that was easily without a response.

There was reason for his reaction to her words however. Legolas knew that the moment he left home, he had to leave his name behind as well, unless he wanted to be dragged back to the palace. Lying was not something that Legolas enjoyed, but he had no choice now.

"I am Gallian" he responded, causing her to nod. She believed him, but he expected that. After all, what reason would she have to believe that he would lie to her. _"Oh well" _he thought, _"what harm could it possibly do anyway?"_

"So, what village is this that we are traveling three hours..." Fodien's question was brought to a startling halt as Legolas' senses picked up the quick footfalls coming in their direction from the left. It was the wild men. They had caught up.

Without a second thought, Legolas grabbed hold of Fodien and covered her mouth as he pulled her with him into a nearby bush. He had done so just in time, for the moment that they were safely hidden within the plant's foliage, the men came into view, with sharp, blood thirsty weapons in hand.

"Shh" Legolas said into Fodien's ear as he watched the men with great concentration.

Fodien however did not hear his words. His words did not register in her mind, nor did the surprise of his actions, or that of the wild men that were dangerously close to them now. No, the only thing Fodien understood at the moment was the horror that filled her every sense.

Legolas' hand was over her lips. He had touched her skin.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**A/N **- Once again, I am truly sorry for how long it has taken me to update. I never meant for it to take this long, but I just started university and the stress has been getting to me. Luckily, my winter break is coming in two weeks and that will give me time to dedicate to this story. So please stick with me. Thanks!

**_Smiley Face3_** - Well it seems that Legolas is going to find out very soon. Uh oh!

**_Ephona_** - As always, thanks for the support!

**_Lordoftheringsfanficreader _**- Thanks so much. I'm not very fond of writing description, so I'm glad that you're liking it.

**_Ms. Unknown_** - She didn't die!! I wouldn't do that to her! Maybe later tho...evil laugh

**_tresorpourtoujours_** - Yeah, she can swim it seems. Um, you pronounce her name like "FOAD" (as in toad) "IAN" I hope that helps.

**_Lady Anck-su-namun_** - Thank you! I'm trying to give Legolas a playful personality because he's young in this story and in every other story I've written I make him really serious so I wanted to mix things up.

**_Apple Crisp_** - Thanks a bunch!!!

**_Debra3_** - I know it's taken a long time, but I shall try hard to not let the story fall low on my priority list again. Sorry!

**_Elfiehead_** - Thank you so much! I'm glad that you like what I've written so far and I hope that enjoy this update, late as it is. Also, thanks for noticing the difference I'm trying to use with her. I have noticed that a lot of the female leads in legomances are women that are super strong and are better with a sword than even Aragorn. That's not to say that I don't like those stories, because a lot of them are great, but I just thought that it might be different to have a character that isn't a sword expert and doesn't see a problem with wearing a dress.

**_HyperSquishy_** - Aww, thanks. I'm glad you like the plot line.

**_Ty-Kwon-Do_** - Hopefully there are a few more twist and turns that you like in the future.

**_Laureloth_** - Thank you very much!!

**_ChirikoFan _**- Thanks..unfortunately I've left you with another cliffy. Sorry!

And **_E.Tphonehome_** - I've finally updated!! I hope you like it!!

Alrighty, I'm done. Oh, and thank you to everybody else who has read this but didn't review. While I love reviews, I still appreciate the fact that you have taken an interest in what I've written. It means a lot.

I hope it was worth the wait. Bye guys!

Elrohir


End file.
